Like Father Like Doom
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: The Father's Day Festival is coming and Bradley thinks his father doesn't care about him. When he gets trapped inside his school by Freakshow, will Vlad and Volla love him enough to save him? Sequel to Delilla's Story of the Fenton Family OCxOC
1. Prologue: Bradley's story

**Alright everyone, here's the sequel to Delilla's Story of the Fenton Family. You don't have to read the story, this isn't a Trilogy, but if you're confused, I suggest you read it. This will be like several years later after that story. I want to base the relationship between Bradley and his father. Review please!!**

Some say the parents are the greatest influence towards their child. It is supposed to be simple. A son is supposed to be more like his father and a daughter towards her mother. I suppose that is true, but I always wondered how I was like my father. My mother says I remind her of him sometimes, his looks, his charm, and especially his smile. I remind her more of him everyday when she sees me coming back from school with that smile on my face. I guess I have some of his good sides, but what about the bad sides? Daniel says I have his temper and the same ghost form as his. That probably is true, especially my temper, or was it my ghost form? Oh well. My girlfriend jokes about that saying that I have "his hormones". Mostly because she's somewhat a mixture of her aunt and her grandmother and my father was once in love with my grandmother. Only three years ago, I developed my ghost powers, found out who my father was, and won the girl of my dreams. People make fun of me, because I was dating a middle school girl. She's now a freshman in High School, at least the school in the Ghost Zone. We protect that zone from any harms way. Whether it is humans trying to destroy it, bothering the citizens of Linyghoul, or just some random ghost causing trouble. We are partners called the Lightning Team. Delilla Lightning and Brad Lightning. I don't like the last name Plasmius, because I do not want to consider myself evil like my father and sister. When I'm not fighting ghosts, I am called Bradley Lance Masters, the son of Vladimir Masters or Vlad for short. I feel like Luke Skywalker, a Jedi who wants to find out who I am and which side I belong to. I want to belong with my girlfriend, but how can I do that with my old man doing something wrong and me being worried about him. No matter how much I try to say 'I hate my father!' inside my heart, I think about him everyday and wishing he could be a hero to me, like Daniel is to Delilla. She is so lucky to have a father who's a superhero and not a messed up villain. We have been best friends for seven years and been dating for three. My biggest fear is that if we break up, that could ruin our friendship too, but as Delilla always says, "as long as we have each other, nothing can ever split us up no matter what."


	2. Pam and Jeremy's visite

**Ok, time for the first chapter, so we can get this party started. This song right here is owned by High School Musical, well the director of the musical. In other words, it ain't mine. Just didn't want to get things mixed up. Oh by the way, only the Prologue was in Bradley's POV, the rest is third person. Review please!!**

You see a room inside the Fenton Household. There's also a piano playing in the Living Room where you see Delilla who is at least 14 years old in age. She is happy as ever playing the piano and singing along. She is humming a melody.

_"You are the music in me_

_have you heard the words_

_'Once Upon a Time'_

_make you listen_

_there's a reason_

_when you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_a little laughter_

_or happy ever after,"_ sang Delilla as you notice Bradley, who is 17 sitting on the piano singing with her.

_"Your harmony to the melody_

_it's echoing inside my head," _sang the teenagers.

_"A single voice," _added Delilla.

_"Single voice," _went Bradley after Delilla did her part.

_"Above the noise," _the teens sang together.

_"And like a common thread," _sang Delilla.

_"Hmm, you're pulling me," _ said Bradley.

_"When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong," _sang Delilla.

_"Oh, you are the music in me," _added Bradley.

"_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_and it's brought us here because_

_because you are the music in me,"_ sang Delilla.

_"Na na na na_

_na na na na na_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_you are the music in me," _ Delilla and Bradley sang.

_"It's like a knew you before we met," _went Delilla as Bradley then sang along.

_"Before we met," _added Bradley.

_"Can't explain_

_there's no name_

_I'm saying words I never said_

_and it was easy_

_because you see the real me," _sang Delilla.

_"I see," _added Bradley.

_"As I am you understand," _the teens sang.

_"And that's more than I've ever known_

_to hear your voice," _sang Delilla.

_"Hear your voice," _added Bradley.

_"Above the noise_

_and no, I'm not alone," _said Delilla.

_"Oh you're singing to me," _sang Bradley.

_"When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_you are the music in me_

_it's lving in all of us_

_and it's brought us here because," _sang Delilla.

_"You are the music in me," _sang the teenagers.

_"Together we're gonna sing_

_we got the power to sing what we feel," _said Bradley.

_"What we feel," _added Delilla.

_"Connected and real_

_can't keep it all inside," _sang Bradley.

_"Na na na na_

_na na na na na_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_you are the music in me," _sang Delilla.

_"When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_You are the music in me_

_yeah it's living in all of us_

_it's brought us here because_

_you are the music in me_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_You are the music in me," _Bradley and Delilla sang together.

_"Yeah," _ended it Bradley.

"Oh Bradley, I love it, that was so beautiful," smiled Delilla.

"I knew you would, I wrote it to you," said Bradley.

"Aww, that's so sweet," smiled Delilla as Bradley kissed her lips.

"Ok you two, enough PDA, your grandparents are here, Delilla," told Danny.

"Why hello Daniel," welcomed Pam with a hug.

Pam had white hair, wrinkles on her cheeks, and a pink gown on with white gloves. Jeremy also had white hair and wrinkles on his cheeks, but he pretty much wore the same outfit as he did when Sam was 14, although he had glasses, including Pam.

"Hey Mom," said Danny.

"Mom, Dad, I had a feeling I recognized that van anywhere," laughed Sam as she gave her parents a hug.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa," grinned Delilla as she gave her grandparents a big hug.

"Delilla, it's been a long time. Last I saw you, you were a short little girl, you've grown so tall," smiled Pam.

"Hello Pamela and Jeremy," waved Bradley.

"Bradley, you're getting to be a strong man, you haven't been hunting ghosts have you? You don't want to end up like our son-in-law," teased Jeremy.

"Hey, I heard that!" Said Danny, "just so you know, I'm actually doing fine and have been for 50 years fighting ghosts."

"We know Daniel, you tell us this a million times," smiled Bradley as everyone just laughed, "I wish my family was just like yours Delilla, they can just get along well and have something to laugh about."

"What do you mean? Tabitha isn't so bad," said Delilla.

"Not my mother, I mean . . ." told Bradley.

"Oh, your father. I know you don't have the most perfect family, but it's ok. I'm sure your father loves you in a messed up kinda weird way," said Delilla trying to make her boyfriend feel better.

"Yes, but yours is not like mine," moped Bradley.

"My dad told me that he once couldn't stand Donny, because he had two girlfriend and Lilith couldn't stand Mom either. Not to mention Diana and Sammantha used to fight each other like cats and dogs. Dad said that one time, Diana gave Sammantha a black eye during school. My family wasn't perfect either and neither are Joe and Lin, those twins get on my nerves," explained Delilla.

"Yeah, but even if your sister did kick your butt, at least you don't have the scare to show it," glared Bradley, "and another on your stomach."

Bradley lifted his sweatshirt showing a big black bruise on his stomach the size of a snowball. He then put his shirt down with one hand on his face leaning forward.

"Ouch," widened Delilla, "how'd you get that."

"This morning, you heard of an alarm clock? Say hello to a painful blast in the stomach alarm clock, it wouldn't stop hurting all through school, I had to have the nurse check it," glared Bradley, "at least when you sisters fought, they never had to wake each other up at 3 in the morning, try to break their spleen."

"Volla woke you up 3 in the morning? No wonder you're so grumpy," smiled Delilla.

"Ya think? And it still hurts, I'm gonna have to put a restraining order on that bizarre woman," grumped Bradley.

"Hey, that reminds me of the time you two put a restraining order on me," said Danny, "I almost forgot about that."

"Wait, you put a restraining order on Dad, for what?" Asked Delilla.

"Give you one guess," annoyed Danny.

"Freakshow," answered everyone except Pam and Jeremy.

"I never forgave that guy for that," glared Jeremy.

"But still, it was partly my fault for even disrespecting you two. Now I know what it's like, raising five kids," said Sam.


	3. Diana and Sammantha's surprise

**So, how do you like this story so far? I like it, I think Bradley is getting too involved with Volla, literally lol. Poor guy. Review please!!**

Danny, Sam, and the grandparents were all talking in the kitchen about some pointless stuff that happened or work. It was really a good conversation with them all. Bradley and Delilla were both in the Living Room watching TV. It was now on the commercials.

"I hate commercials," sighed Delilla.

"Me too," agreed Bradley, "When will your sisters be here?"

"Pretty soon, they sometimes come in late, because of the Popperaties," told Delilla.

"Not surprised about that," annoyed Bradley.

"Anyway, they were wondering if you could write a song for them for the Father's Day Festival," said Delilla.

"I don't know, you know I'm not very comfortable when you talk about my old man," said Bradley.

"Come on Skywalker, just one song for the Festival," begged Delilla.

"I guess I could give it a shot," smiled Bradley.

"That's the spirit," said Delilla giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Smiled Bradley.

"You tell me everyday," smiled Delilla in a daze, "have I told you how cute your smile is?"

"Everyday," giggled Bradley as they gazed into their eyes and were about to kiss when you hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Called Danny as he opened the door.

You see a girl who's hair went to her shoulders with a side ponytail, black jeans and boots, and a purple shirt and eyes. The other girl had dark red lipstick, a red blouse, blue jeans, and black boots. Her hair was pony tailed with a large strand of her hair on her left left down. Danny smiled and gave the girls a hug.

"Hey, here are my favorite pop stars," smiled Danny, "I missed you girls."

"We missed you too, Daddy," smiled Sammantha, "man, you should've seen the reporters this morning, they were so uncivilized, they probably are in the Hospital right now. Never wake me up on a cranky day."

Everyone laughed including Bradley and Delilla. Sammantha and Diana never liked reporters nor Popperaties coming and sneaking when they weren't around. It was invading their privacy and they would kick their butts, literally. They're tempers were always getting into your face and giving black eyes or sending you to the Hospital. Everyone knew about that, it was all around the News. You notice Diana's stomach was pretty big.

"So, was it a boy or a girl?" Asked Danny.

"It's a boy, I'm gonna call him Danny after you," said Diana.

"Oh no, now I have to deal with two Danny's, one is far enough," teased Sam.

"Very funny," smiled Danny.

"Speaking of pregnancy, I'm gonna have my third child," told Sammantha.

"Wow, first Diana gets pregnant, then Becky, now you, I think the world is coming to an end," joked Delilla as everyone laughed.

"You're just saying that, because you're about to have ten nephews or nieces," said Bradley.

"I know, but you know, it's hard being an aunt," smiled Delilla, "you're lucky your sister's single."

"She's single, because she's too busy pleasing my father," said Bradley.

"And giving you bruises," laughed Delilla as Bradley smirked, grabbed her head with his arm, and gave her a noggy, "hey, quite it," she laughed, "you're gonna give me noggiephobia."

"There's no such thing," said Bradley.

"There is now, and I'm gonna give you cooties if you don't stop," said Delilla.

"Ok you two, enough," laughed Sam as Bradley let go of Delilla's head and put his arm around her, bringing her close to him.

"I got the form for the Father's Day Festival, there's gonna be food, snacks, music, and even father and child dances. I'm thinking that's gonna be fun," smiled Diana, "so Bradley, do you think you can write a song about Father's Day?"

"I'll try, but I'm not sure about it," admitted Bradley as Diana nodded.

"It's ok, just be honest, say something positive," suggested Sammantha.

"I'll see what I come up with," said Bradley.

"Anybody want Eggplant?" Asked Sam.

"Us," called the twins.

"Don't forget me, Mrs. Fenton," said Bradley.

"I won't," smiled Sam as she went into the kitchen.


	4. Bradley's school life

**I thought the last one was funny and cute. Delilla and Bradley are messing with each other and that's pretty normal of what they're doing in the last chapter. They have a weird romance when they're young. It's like one second they're acting like older brother and sister and next thing you know, they're getting snuggly and giving each other kisses. Now yes, Danny and Sam don't mind their daughter hanging out and getting snuggly on Bradley. Review please!**

Bradley walks through the halls of his school. There were people whispering stuff in each other's ears, mostly girls. He goes inside his locker as a cheerleader comes out in front of his locker who is probably a Junior or Sophomore and flips her flexible blond hair.

"Hey Brad," smiled the Cheerleader.

"It's Bradley and what is it Angie?" Asked Bradley.

"I'm just seeing what cha doin," shrugged Angie.

"Angie, it's just studying you for French and the teacher chose me to teach you," said Bradley.

"I know, that's why I came. When are we gonna meet?" Asked Angie as she put herself in front of Bradley, blocking his locker.

"Ugh, it's in three days for the millionth time in a row. Listen, just because you have a crush on me, doesn't mean you have to flip out over me tutoring you. It's like my own mother teaching me and you might as well have an old lady in her sixties teaching you how to control your hormones," glared Bradley as he pushed Angie out of the way and slammed the locker door with his back leaning towards it.

"But I'm not flirting with you, I just forgot," said Angie in a cute-like voice.

"You told me a million times," glared Bradley, "just please leave me alone. If you were wise, you'd just let me live my life and besides, I can't fall for a girl who mocks my girlfriend."

Bradley left Angie as her mouth hung open in a spoiled-like manner. He kept walking his pace as some Seniors came by. Two were boys and one was a brunet girl. One boy was Chinese with a yellow T-shirt with a "Baseball Rocks!" on the front and the other was a goth punk with slight longer hair, earrings loop-like, black jeans, and a black muscle shirt with a pirate skull in the middle and flags behind it that were red. The girl had a ponytail, red pants, a pink blouse, and brown flip-flops.

"Hey Brad, my man," smiled the Baseball shirt boy, Kyle.

"Hey hon, Cheerleader's got cha tongue?" joked the girl, Marcy.

"I'm getting sick of Angie. Actually, I was when she called Delilla a mouse," said Bradley.

"Why'd she call your girlfriend a mouse again?" Asked Josh, the goth punk kid.

"Because Delilla's voice squeaks like one," said Kyle, "not that it's a bad thing, of coarse."

"I get it," told Bradley, "but Delilla's voice reminds me of the Angels when I think about it. She can also sing high notes."

"Like opera?" Asked Josh, "I like opera."

"Ye . . . ah," said Bradley, "I think that girl has got on my last nerve," he glared as a football headed right on his stomach and he dropped his books, "OW!"

"Sorry dude," apologized Brack, the quarterback. Sometimes was called the red headed back.

"No . . . need . . . to," muttered Bradley as he gave the football back, "could you also tell your sister to leave me alone."

"Sure thing, my sister can be so flirtatious a lot," smiled Brack as he took his football and left.

"You ok," asked Marcy.

"That bruise still hurts," told Bradley.

"Oh, poor thing," said Marcy in a motherly-like manner. Marcy had a tendency to act like a mother for one second, and the next second she acts like a crazed up teen, then acts like she came from Hawaii.

"I'm fine Marcy, luckily she didn't break my leg like she did to Delilla last year," said Bradley.

"Have you notice that your sister's attacks are never as bad as the ones she puts on Delilla?" Asked Kyle.

"Really? Wow, your sister does love you," smiled Josh.

"Yeah right, she loves to kick my butt and destroy me," glared Bradley as you see a red glow in the Hall Closet.


	5. Trapped

**Ok, looks like this is gonna get bad if you see a red glow. It always means something and this doesn't look good for Bradley, especially with that bruise. I know I took a long time, but I couldn't get the stupid thing going on the School Library. Review please!!**

Bradley went to his locker to get his books as Marcy saw the red glow in the bottom crack of the Hall Closet. She cocked her eyebrows and rubbed her chin. Bradley started to see the same thing and then had that nervous feeling in his gut.

"There's something funny in that room, I should check it out," said Bradley.

"Be careful Bradley, if it's coconuts, I'd like the coconut milk," smiled Marcy as she walked down to her class.

Bradley opened the Hall Closet with a quiet step. He could hear a tapping on the other side of the room. He changed into his ghost form and flew right where the location of the tapping was. There were sounds of clacking water drops. He then faced the direction of the tapping sound with a gasp, seeing the end of the mop tap onto the wall several times. Bradley showed annoyance and turned around, seeing a glowing red ball floating in the air. He realized it was a trap, then found himself trapped in a red net, struggling to get out.

"Don't bother trying to get out Plasmius," grinned an old man who looked clownish. He had so many wrinkles it wasn't even funny. He was also as fat as a bum who sits in his chair eating junk food and popcorn all day and gets drunk five days a week. He had a black coat on, red eyes, a white face, red boots and shirt, and some white tights. He was also bawled.

"I AM NOT PLASMIUS!!" Shouted Brad.

"Oh, you're his boy, I had a feeling you were a bit shorter then I expected," realized the old clown.

"You're also in a High School, and they say Jack's the idiot," annoyed Brad.

"Ha ha, I believe I'm quite more smarter then you expect," grinned the old clown.

"What do you want anyways and what the bum buckets is your name?" Asked Brad.

"Oh, how rude of me to not even introduce myself to the 'great protector of the Ghost Zone' or so they call you. I am Freakshow, the former Ringmaster of Circus Gothica until that goth chick and his techno friend got in the way. I think she's married to that Danny Phantom foe of mine. Lilly always was the troublemaker. Oh well, live and learn and in this case, this school is gonna be on a lockdown. Too bad your girlfriend can't join the party," grinned Freakshow as he dropped a green jewel to the ground and a green orb surrounded the school as you hear a gasp from Brad, "and don't try getting out my boy, this shield is ghost and human proof, it's gonna take more then every Phantom in the world to bust this open.

"Oh Crab Biscuits," furrowed Bradley.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Marcy, Kyle, and Josh OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcy was waiting by the Hall Closet for Bradley. For some reason, he was taking a bit of time and she had been waiting for what seemed an hour. Josh and Kyle walked towards her with surprising looks.

"Dude, it's been a whole class period, where's Bradley?" Asked Kyle.

"Did he meet any aliens or even was attacked by Angie with her ferocious claws?" Asked Josh as Kyle rolled his eyes.

"We saw a red glow in the Hall Closet, and for some reason, he isn't coming out," told Marcy.

"Did you see or heard anything?" Asked Kyle.

"Just a green glow, I thought it was the ghost or whoever it was in there," said Marcy.

"Maybe aliens abducted him and brought him to the Mother Ship," said Josh as Marcy and Kyle gave him glances.

"Or . . . he could be in serious trouble," theorized Kyle.

"I'm with Kyle on this one, how bout we check this place out," said Marcy as Josh opened the door and went inside.

Marcy and Kyle both went in at the same time and gave a slight bump. They both looked at each other, then Marcy slipped through the gap between her and Kyle and he put his hand, blocking the entrance. Marcy looked at Kyle with a steady heartbeat and then showed a blush.

"Shall we go?" Asked Marcy.

"Uh sure," muttered Kyle who had redness flush on his bright white cheeks.

"Dude," said Josh as Kyle and Marcy ran towards him and saw Brad stuck in a red glowing net.

"Welcome kids," grinned Freakshow as the kids gasped.

"Is this a Circus?" Asked Josh as everyone looked at him with cocked eyebrows.


	6. Concerns

**Looks like this doesn't look good. Josh seems stupid huh? He's supposed to be stupid, sometimes he can be smart, but only when he has to be, otherwise, he's pretty much an idiot. Who knows why he's goth, he just chose that rout. Review please!!**

Delilla stood by Casper High waiting for her boyfriend to return from school. She then realized it had been an hour since school was supposed to be over and no one was coming out. Rather they let the school go for several more hours or something bad happened. She decided to look inside the school, but then bumped into a shield.

"Ow! What's a ghost shield doing here?" Asked Delilla as she realized that she was in human form, "or better yet a human shield."

Delilla changed into her ghost form and tried to get passed the shield, but it was ghost proof too. Something definitely happened to the school and she didn't know what. Delilla got out her cell phone and called up home.

"Hello Delilla, is there anything wrong honey?" Asked Sam who was in the kitchen cleaning.

"Mom, there's a shield surrounding Casper High that's human and ghost proof. I think something's gone up in there and I'm afraid that something bad happened to Bradley," told Delilla.

"Oh my gosh, you'll have to get your brother to investigate this, your father's at work," said Sam.

"I'll do that, I hope Bradley's ok," worried Delilla.

"He's fine sweety, if he's anything like his parents, he'll be fine. Don't cha worry," comforted Sam.

"Ok Mom," said Delilla as she hung up and dialed her brother.

"Hello," said Alice.

"Is Donny around?" Asked Delilla.

"Oh sure, he's here," smiled Alice.

"Good, cause this is an emergency," told Delilla.

"Oh my," realized Alice, "I'll go get him," she finished as she handed the phone to her husband.

"Delilla, what's wrong?" Asked Donny.

"There's a shield surrounding Casper High and I think the students are trapped including my boyfriend," explained Delilla, "not to mention there's a Festival tonight."

"Oh my gosh, don't worry Delilla, I'm coming," promised Donny as Delilla hung up and sighed.

Delilla could hear the sounds of cars coming towards the school. Non of the kids ever got picked up by their parents. Because Amity Park was such a small town, everyone knew each other and the kids just walked home. It was weird, but very common. There were parents complaining about their kids not getting home on time and wondering what was going on. When they realized there was a shield, they knew something was up. They never noticed Delilla nor even bothered to realize she was a Fenton, except one little eight-year-old boy who pulled her shirt and she looked down.

"What's happened to my sister?" Asked the Little Boy.

"I don't know," whimpered Delilla as she saw her brother and Tiffani coming towards the school.

"Hey look, it's the Phantom Team!" Shouted an old man around his forties.

Dawn tapped the shield and knew it was pretty tough. Not even Tiffani could get through, it was like an invisible greenish glass that was unbreakable and surrounded the whole building.

"I don't like this," said Dawn.

"I don't either," agreed Tiffani, "who do you think is behind this?"

"I have no idea," admitted Delilla.

"But something definitely smells fishy," thought Dawn.

"Too fishy," said Operative T of the Guys in White organization. They made a truce with Danny when they found out his identity. He saved the world from an asteroid and didn't even force the world for anything ransom like having billions of dollars or a rule under him, which surprised the government organization. Ever since then, Danny had been keeping in contact with the organization, the Guys in White, especially the kids.

"Do you know what's going on?" Asked Delilla.

"Freakshow escaped just a few days ago thanks to a curtain troublemaker," glared Operative U.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see a high advanced Guys in White facilities where Freakshow's in cuffs both on his wrists and ankles. He showed a hateful glare and the two Operatives T and U, who were both the sons of K and O and took their lead after their retirement. They were also good friends of Donny's in the past. Freakshow was in a chair being questioned.

"So, what are these diamonds supposed to do?" Asked Operative T as he shows a green diamond, a blue diamond, and a red diamond.

"They're just power diamonds, they do many amazing things," grinned Freakshow.

"Interesting, do you know what they can do?" Asked Operative U.

"Why certainly, but you have to bring them to me for the demonstration," smiled Freakshow.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for that one," glared Operative T.

"You really are smart, aren't you?" Smirked Freakshow.

"We try," smirked Operative T as you see a red flashing sign reading "Ghost Alert!"

"Oh great," glared Operative U as you see Brad getting thrown onto the ground, he had a tiring look on his face.

"Three in the morning and you're already causing havoc!?" Shouted Brad as you see Volla landing on the ground taking a giant cylinder full of ecto energy gas the Guys in White use for weapons. It was the size of a Water Tower and as wide as the size of a Dog House.

"You know how I love to give you a welcoming morning," smirked Volla as she threw the whole container right on Brad's stomach hard as the green stuff leaked out and then exploded the whole place, sending Brad right onto a bush passed out.

Freakshow's cuffs were gone and he ran off into the wilderness as Operatives T and U searched for Volla and probably even Bradley, if they could find him. Volla hid behind the trees and saw her brother in human form in the bushes. She gasped and then, saw the Operatives getting close to her as she flew out into the sky before they could notice she was there.


	7. More concerns

**Of coarse, it had to be Volla that freed Freakshow. Let's hope that Delilla can free Bradley. Review please!!**

Delilla and Dawn's mouths were opened wide as Operatives T and U finished their story. It wasn't surprising that Volla was the one who caused the trouble. She did have a thing of causing trouble. Delilla was really worried about Bradley and needed to find out how to get him out. She and Dawn saw Diana and Sammantha fly down after hearing about the lock down at Casper High on the News.

"We heard what happened," said Diana.

"Yeah, looks like that shield is pretty strong," sighed Sammantha.

"I'm afraid there maybe no hope, not even all the Phantoms together can break through that," told Operative T.

"Oh crud," widened Dawn.

"We need more ghosts to help, if only there were other ghosts powerful or willingful enough to destroy that shield," explained Operative U as Diana rubbed her chin and came up with an idea.

"I think I know some ghosts that can help, at least I hope that can," muttered Delilla as she changed into her ghost form and flew into the sky.

Dawn cocked his eyebrows as he saw his sister fly out and said, "I hope she's not thinking of doing anything stupid."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bradley Masters OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bradley, Josh, Kyle, Marcy, and all the other students of Casper High were all trapped in the gym with Freakshow. The teachers, principal, and other staff were all crowded in fear and wondering if they would get out. Bradley sighed as Josh came right behind him.

"Hey dude, I'm sure someone will get us out. Maybe your girlfriend," said Josh.

"I know, I'm just worried about the song I'm supposed to write for the Father's Day Festival," told Bradley.

"Really, what are you gonna write about?" Asked Josh.

"I have been thinking, and I'm just gonna write something I wish I could say to my dad," said Bradley as he gave Josh the paper.

"Hm, I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard, or a moment that's held in your arms. Nice," nodded Josh.

"Yes, but I am not done with this and I got a lot more to do. Now, I just need to know . . . hm," thought Bradley as he wrote some more words down on the paper in his hand.

Meanwhile, you see Kyle and Marcy sitting together on the bleachers at the very top away from the other girls who were talking about how scary this place was and the guys saying how not cool it was or wishing for their mommies. Marcy crossed her arms and looked down at her feet as Kyle put an arm around her shoulders.

"Something wrong?" Asked Kyle.

"Nothing hon, I'm just thinkin is all," smiled Marcy, "Delilla will get us out as soon as she can."

"And here I thought I'd have the perfect Senior year," smiled Kyle as the two laughed.

"Now we find ourselves here and not to mention that Bradley is needing of his girlfriend's assistance," said Marcy.

"Looks like it," sighed Kyle as he stretched his arms.

"You always have to stretch like that around me?" Asked Marcy, "I never see you do that with the Cheerleaders. I like it when you talk to me."

"R . . . really?" Smiled Kyle as Marcy nodded, "you know, in this light you kinda look . . . um great."

"Ok Kyle, how bout you just say it," said Marcy.

"Say what?" Confused Kyle as he felt a kiss on his cheek from her, "um uh."

"I like you too," said Marcy as their lips met and parted, "you ain't a bad of a kisser."

"You're not bad yourself," smiled Kyle as Marcy gave a small chuckle.


	8. Troubles

**I needed to show what's happening when Bradley's trapped inside the school. He and the other students are in the gym pretty much. I base the school lock down on my former school lock down, we were in the classroom, and then the gym, then we got out. Alright now, review please!! **

Delilla was flying in the air with the wind waving her long hair. She knew that she had to save Bradley and would do anything for him. At least as far as it would go. It wasn't like she would help him with a test or an exam. Not that he would need her help for that. She could never understand what any of his math problems from school. She didn't even know what C squared divided by B+X was. Was that even a problem? Delilla also wouldn't like be her boyfriend's servant, not that he ever treated her nor asked her to be one. They both had limits and they even knew their limits and excepted them, that was one of the reasons they lasted together longer. Sometimes, Bradley would tutor her and at other times, she would help him. Delilla had to save Bradley and she knew that what she was about to do was both dangerous and probably a bad idea, but what other choice did she have? She finally made it to the mansion in Wisconsin where the Masters lived. She fazed through the place and saw a whole Living Room that was filled with Packers props.

"Oh my gosh, Vlad's a Packers Fanatic. He must be into Football as much as Bradley. He even has an autographed football that was signed by every Packers Football player. I have got to show Bradley this," smirked Delilla as she took a picture of the whole place with her picture phone.

"You like it?" Asked a female voice behind Delilla with a British Accent.

Delilla turned around with a gasp and asked, "so, looks like your dad really is related to Bradley. We happen to be Football fanatics ourselves."

"So interesting, but whateva. Leave now!" Growled Volla as she shot an ecto blast and Delilla dodged it in time.

"Listen Volla, I need your help," said Delilla as Volla charged two ecto blasts in each hand.

"Why would I help you?" Glared Volla.

"Because your brother, aka my boyfriend, is trapped in a school lock down by Freakshow, the guy that you happen to set free because of the little wake up call you gave to him," told Delilla as she put up a ghost shield to block the two ecto blasts.

"Like I care what happens to that little rat," glared Volla.

"I don't think you really mean it, Volla. How many attacks do you give me and how many worst ones did you give Bradley? You can say that you hate him all you want Volla, but I know that you love him just like I love Donny. You just are too stubborn to admit that you actually care about your mortal enemy," confronted Delilla, who was dodging some more blasts during the process and landed on top of the couch.

"For the last time, I don't care what happens to Bradley! Why would you think I have sympathy for him!?" Cried Volla as she threw Delilla across the room and she felt herself on her hands and knees right by the wall.

"Because he's your brother," darkened Delilla as she fazed through the wall and Volla changed into her human version and turned on the News.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," sighed Volla as she watched TV.

The TV showed a view of Casper High with a reporter in front with a microphone and the whole deal. There was a ghost shield around Casper High.

"This is Brenda Hull on Live at Casper High, where we see some type of shield that is both ghost and human proof. The parents are crying and the police and Guys in White are trying to get through the shield, but there seems to be no hope. I'm Live with Operative T, do you know if we'll be able to break through?" Reported Brenda.

"Only time can tell. It's gonna take more then the whole Phantom clan to break through this dome. The only thing that can save them, is a miracle," told Operative T.

"Only 500 students trapped in this High School and . . ." announced Brenda as you see an elderly woman around her fifties or sixties fighting through the crowd and screaming on the top of her lungs.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! MY SON IS IN THERE! MY SON IS IN THERE!!" Screamed Tabitha.

"What's your name miss?" Asked Brenda.

"Tabitha . . . my son called me on the phone and told me what happened. Some clown named Freakshow has trapped my boy and all the others in there. They're in the gym right now and who knows what's happened to my baby boy," cried Tabitha.

"What's his name madam?" Asked Brenda.

"Bradley Masters," answered Tabitha.

"Masters? Is he related to the billionaire, Vlad Masters?" Asked Brenda.

"Well . . . yes, but it's complicated, I need to find my son and I need to speak to my daughter. Honey, I know we live far apart, but your brother's in trouble and I know you well enough to know that you have a heart. Your father cares about you and I know he'd do anything to save Bradley. Now, come down here and do something for a change, young lady!" Cried Tabitha as Volla slowly turned off the TV and sighed.

"Well . . ." said Delilla who was right behind Volla.

"DADDY!!" Called Volla as Vlad fazed through the ceiling and looked at Delilla in shock.

"Bradley's in trouble," told Delilla.

"Who dares to lay a hand on my son!?" Asked Vlad in anger as Delilla showed a smile.


	9. Family reunions

**Whoa boy, looks like Vlad's mad now. Volla maybe stubborn, but her dad will really get on someone's butt if anybody messes with his son. This should be good. Review please!!**

Dawn, Diana, and Sammantha were all waiting by Casper High where the ghost shield was still up. Freakshow starts showing his wrinkly ugly face. Everyone gasped, then Danny and Lilith finally came with gasps. Danny did not like this at all.

"I've always hated that guy," muttered Danny.

"Hello my fellow citizens, sorry to interrupt class while it was in session," smirked Freakshow.

"Why did you have these kids hostage, you freak?" Glared Danny.

"Why, control of coarse. Why control Reality and ghosts when I can control the Universe. The diamonds that the Guys in White were so kindly to let me have, were the powered Diamonds of the Ghost Zone. Since the Ghost Zone is the flip side to the Real World, I can control this world too," explained Freakshow.

"And why'd you trap the kids?" Asked Dawn.

"Because . . . since Lilly was kind enough to protest and have our ghosts be free, there were new ghostly kids in Casper High and one halfa I was not expecting, but will do," answered Freakshow.

"That's why you put up the ghost shield," realized Diana.

"But don't you know who that 'halfa' is?" Glared Sammantha.

"You mean Plasmius' boy? Ha! Of coarse I know who he is, but it's not like that loopy Vampire-like ghost can stop me ha ha!" Grinned Freakshow.

"We'll see about that!" Shouted Delilla as Freakshow turned his head and saw her with Vlad, and Volla behind her.

"Don't waste your energy ghosts, this shield is also human proof too," warned Freakshow.

"True, but I know something it's not proof of," smirked Delilla, "you think you can do this Vlad?"

"I will certainly try," said Vlad as they put their fists together and then made a yellowish ring and it started sucking up stuff inside like a Black Hole.

Freakshow found himself being sucked up and scooped right up through the shield. Delilla grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and grabbed a blue diamond as the red diamond slipped out of his pocket and crashed into the ceiling window.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY DIAMOND!!" Screamed Freakshow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bradley Masters OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bradley heard a crash at the ceiling window and saw a red diamond fall right into his hand. Everyone gasped as they saw the diamond activate and sink into his hand. The teachers were all freaking out.

"THE GREAT GATSBY!!" Cried Mr. Lancer, who was principal of the school.

"What in stupidity is going on here!?" Shocked Bradley as he saw his girlfriend crashing through the ceiling and right onto the gym floor, "Delilla."

"We have to find the green diamond, where is it?" Asked Delilla.

"It was in the Hall Closet," told Bradley as the two ran down the hall to where he was trapped in and Delilla grabbed the diamond and the shield disappeared.

"There was a red diamond that sunk into me," told Bradley.

"It's ok, it gives you the power of that diamond," said Delilla.

The couple soon heard a scream and saw Vlad coming from the gym and crash right into the closet as Freakshow showed his wrinkled face with envy. He was not only angry about the shield, but the fact his diamonds were taken.

"Dad? I must be dreaming here," shocked Bradley.

"You wish," said Delilla.

"It is time for you all to die once and for all!" Shouted Freakshow as he grabbed Bradley by the neck and tried to activate the diamonds inside him to himself. Vlad gasped, then Volla fazed her hand right inside Freakshow's back right to his lungs. He could hardly get a breath of air.

"Nobody harms my brother, EXCEPT ME!!" Screamed Volla as she threw him right across the room and Freakshow was able to catch his breath.

Bradley got up and changed into his ghost form right when Freakshow got up and grabbed the blue diamond Delilla dropped when she was looking for the green diamond. He smirked with an evil laugh.

"Oh dear," panicked Bradley.

"Now, time for me to take back what is mine," smirked Freakshow.

"Bradley, before anything happens, despite the choice you made, I still love you," admitted Vlad.

"Same here," replied Volla.

"Really?" Smiled Bradley.

"Bradley, we live in different worlds, but you'll always be my son," said Vlad, "I'm only saying this, because Delilla told me you think neither me nor your sister could possibly love you as much as we really do."

"I . . . love you guys too," said Bradley.

"How sweet," smiled Freakshow as it turned to a glare and his hands turned blue, "I hate sweet."

"Oh crud," widened Delilla.


	10. Twists and surprises

**Oh my gosh, this is the good part. Let's see what the other diamonds do. Review please!!**

Freakshow started bringing his hands up in the air and started freezing the whole room solid. Vlad was really shocked about what was happening and Volla just needed something to complain about.

"Ok, this is just perfect," glared Volla.

"Great, now I can see my breath?" Annoyed Delilla.

"This may not be a good thing," said Brad.

"What was your first clue?" Asked Volla sarcastically.

"This diamond has more then the power of ice," announced Freakshow.

"Wait a second, why aren't I freezing?" Wondered Brad as he then remembered the red diamond that sank into his hand, "oh right, the diamond, it must deflect the power of the blue diamond."

"And I'm about to have it back, boy," glared Freakshow as he shot a blue ray from his hand as Brad's hands turned red and formed a shield around himself.

"Whoa, I'm starting to like these diamonds," smirked Brad.

"Not for long Plasmius' boy!" Shouted Freakshow.

"Why does everyone always call me that?" Annoyed Brad as a wave of red flashed from his whole body and hit Freakshow right against the wall.

Freakshow crashed into some brooms and cleaner supplies. There was a ring around Freakshow that had small orange flames. He showed a face of pure anger and evilness.

"That's it, I am going to end you once and for all Brad Lightning!!" Yelled Freakshow as Volla stepped right beside her brother and they both shot ecto blasts right at him, but missed, "nice try you two, but I am going to get my diamond whether you like it or not!"

Freakshow grabbed Brad by the neck and started sucking the diamond's power through his arm. Volla ran out to attack her foe, but then Freakshow froze her solid and Vlad fired an ecto blast right before the clown freak fired some coldness and froze the attack. Freakshow made an evil dark laugh.

"Now, I will have the power of the diamonds and no one can stop me!" Shouted Freakshow, then a green ray shot right at him and he started getting electrocuted.

Brad changed into his human form and gasped to see who the shooter was. Danny's fist was green and had a glare that was never to describe.

"Why does every one of my enemies have to shout to the heavens? Everybody knows that once their enemies figure out their plans, it's easy to foil them," said Danny.

"Ugh," moaned Freakshow as he turned his head and shot an ice ray at Danny as he caught it and used the attack against him.

Freakshow was able to dodge the attack, but threw Bradley backwards. Vlad flew up and caught his son right into his arms. Freakshow started firing a blue ray as Danny put up a shield dome around himself and shot a freezing ray from his eyes. Freakshow gasped as he found half his body frozen solid. Danny smiled as he took the diamond from Freakshow's body.

"Dude, you need therapy and might I suggest my sister from California?" Smirked Danny.

"Ugh, you will pay for this, Danny Phantom," growled Freakshow.

"Yeah, yeah, say that to the judge, freak," glared Operative T, "thanks for the capture, may we have the diamonds?"

"Well, I've got this one," showed Danny as he got out the blue diamond and gave it to Operative T.

"Thanks, but there are still two more left," told Operative U.

"I've got them," showed Delilla as she handed out the blue and green diamonds.

"Thank you maim and have a splendid day," smiled Operative U as the operatives left.

Vlad looked at his son, who was knocked out from Freakshow's attack on him. He changed into his human form and tears formed from his eyes.

"You do know I'm still alive," said Bradley.

"It's not that son, I'm just remembering the first time I held you, it's been thirteen years," admitted Vlad as he put his son down, "I know you don't remember, but it seems like yesterday to me."

Bradley then looked at his dad and for the first time ever, he actually remembered seeing his dad once a long time ago. He was so busy thinking his dad never cared nor even bothered with him, that he just never found a good memory of him until now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback 13 years OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brad was in a big mansion on a tiled floor in the Living Room. He was just playing with his toys, which were tractors, cars, and junk. Volla came into the Living room and changed her expression into a cute smiling type look. She ran to her brother and started tickling him.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle," played Volla as Brad started laughing.

"Hahahaha," laughed Brad, "I'm gonna tickle you sissy!" he said as he grabbed her leg.

"Oh no, you got me," laughed Volla.

"Ok, is this a party or something?" Smiled Vlad as he picked up his son.

"Daddy!" Smiled Brad.

"I need to take care of annoying double twins," told Volla as she flew into the air.

"I love you Daddy," smiled Brad.

"I do too son and soon you'll be a grown man. Now, you promise to be better then Daddy?" Smiled Vlad.

"Yes," grinned Brad, "and eble."

"Evil Brad," corrected Vlad as he held his son tight, "oh Brad, my son, I don't care who you may turn out to be, but being evil has brought be nothing but loneness for more then 20 years. I don't want that from you son, please don't be evil. Please have a better life then Daddy's was, please be a good little boy."

Vlad cried the whole time while holding his only son Brad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Present OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bradley sighed and knew that memory was reality. It dawned on him that his father never wanted him to be evil, but then why did he ask him to join him. That part was the confusing part, maybe he just wanted to test him or something. There was only one way to find out.

"If you never wanted me to be evil, why did you ask me several years ago to join you?" Asked Bradley.

"You remember that . . . Bradley, I only asked you to see what kind of person you were. I guess I wanted you to join me, because . . . I didn't want you to hate me," admitted Vlad.

"Dad, I never hated you, I thought you hated me," said Bradley.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I would never hate you, I risked my life for you. Why would I hate you?" Asked Vlad.

"Because you were my enemy," answered Bradley.

"Alright, true, I maybe Daniel's enemy and maybe Delilla's, but I am certainly not your enemy," glared Vlad, "and I don't plan Volla being your enemy neither. Right honey?"

"Yes sir," glared Volla with crossed arms.

"You should be ashamed for not only waking up your brother at three in the morning, but for almost killing him like that. Bradley wouldn't have been in trouble if you just would've left him alone," glared Vlad.

"I'm sorry, ok," said Volla, "and Bradley, I do miss the good times we had a long time ago."

"Oh yeah," smiled Bradley as he gave his sister a kiss on her cheek.

"OH GROSS!!" Eked Volla as you see her expression turn to a smile.

"We better get going," told Vlad as he faced his daughter, "and I don't want to see you harming your brother again."

"Ok," sighed Volla as Bradley could see her fingers crossed and she turned her head with a smirk.

Bradley's smirk showed and lipped, 'I'll be ready.'


	11. The Father's Day Festival

**Hallelujah! Hallelujah! I finally have the last chapter and Epilogue so I can finish my Eclips of the Moon Trilogy. Thank you for those of you that read this story and reviewed. I will soon do a sequel to this one. I'm still thinking of the title. Review please!!**

Delilla was at the Father's Day Festival where her sisters were gonna go up on stage. Diana and Sammantha came to their table as Bradley gave them several papers and they looked at them with gleam.

"Wow, that's a really deep song, forget us singing this, you should be on stage," smiled Diana, "we have other songs to sing ourselves."

"What? But I've never been on stage, let alone sung," widened Bradley nervously.

"It's ok, we've messed up before, remember when you had the sore throat?" Giggled Diana.

"Shut up," glared Sammantha, "and I was four doi."

"And you know, we all have been up on stage before, even my little sis has. You deserve a shot Brad my man," smiled Donny giving Bradley a light punch on the arm.

"I guess there's no harm in singing this one time," sighed Bradley.

"Then we'll do the finally, the Father and Son Dance," smiled Sammantha as they looked at Bradley who had one hand supporting his head, "although, if you want to, you can . . ."

"It's fine, really. I already had my father and son moment, that's all I need. I don't need a stupid dance," told Bradley as his girlfriend put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure, Skywalker?" Asked Delilla.

"I'm sure," smiled Bradley as he gave her a kiss right on her cheek.

Bradley sat across from Delilla and her siblings left right then. He put a hand on hers with a smile showing on those red lips. Bradley couldn't help but smile back while looking into those deep blue eyes. Meanwhile, right outside the festival, there was a limozien and Vlad and his daughter Volla came out with their best clothes on.

"I told ya this place was off," smirked Volla, "and a good place for a vacation once and a blue moon."

"Father's Day Festival, the only time when we get the credit," smiled Vlad, looking at his daughter.

"As long as those Phantom Twins don't notice us, we'll be having ourselves, as they say, a ball," smiled Volla as the two snuck inside.

Operative T, who was guarding the place, saw them and was about to make a move, until Danny stopped him with a hand on his shoulder saying, "let them go, Bradley already had enough Father's Day parties with no father. He deserves one day of experience and a different view of Father's Day. Besides, what are they gonna do?"

"Very well, are you sure they won't make trouble?" Asked Operative T.

"I'm very sure," nodded Danny.

The Phantom Twins Diana and Sammantha were on stage and just finished their last song with the crowd cheering so loud, you couldn't even hear yourself speak. Bradley was behind the curtains, peeking in nervousness. Delilla put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You'll do great," whispered Delilla as she looked throughout the crowd and saw Volla and Vlad. She closed the curtains and gave her boyfriend a hug so he wouldn't know the surprise from knowing him enough, Bradley was nervous already as it was, "looks like you're next."

"Are you guys having a ball or what!?" Said Danni in the microphone as the crowd cheered, "ok, we were gonna sing one of Bradley's songs, but how about we let him take the stage this time!?"

As soon as Bradley's name was heard, Vlad's eyes widened and he looked from his table to where the Phantom Twins were singing at. Volla was flirting with some boys and then heard her brother's name and knew he was gonna sing. She never heard him sing before and wasn't even sure what to make of it.

"Oh lemon cakes," shocked Volla.

Bradley had never in his life had been up on stage. It was a good thing he didn't notice Vlad and Volla in the way back or he couldn't even speak. He took a deep breath, adjusted his mic, and started to speak.

"Uh hi, I'm kinda nervous right now, I've never been on stage in my life. I was writing a song for the Phantom Twins to sing, but then they let me sing it instead. I was suppose to write something about fathers or something, but as you know, only three years ago I actually met my dad for the first time and let's say we lived in different worlds. I decided to write what I feel from only three years ago until now," said Bradley as he adjusted his guitar and started playing and sang, **this song is not mine, it belongs to Goo Goo Dolls.**

"_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms_

And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be  
And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here  
And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid  
And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am  
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here  
They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe _

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here."_

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly as Bradley smiled and left the stage. He already had enough stage fright for one day and was curtainly not ready to see more then just that. Delilla gave him a bear hug, she was proud of him deeply. Bradly couldn't help, but laugh.

"You were great," smiled Delilla, "I bet even your dad is proud."

"What?" Confused Bradley as he then realized, "my dad is here?"

"Yeah, I would've told you earlier, but then you wouldn't have sung at all," smiled Delilla as Bradley sighed and walked to where he and Delilla sat, "I'll go get us something."

Bradley sat with his hand holding his head and taping his fingers against the table. He knew it was one song away from the Father and Son Dance and his father was here. He could ask his father to dance, it wasn't like he had a brother or anything. But now it was not just talk, it was the real thing, something personal. He bit his bottom lip and then squeezed his eyes tightly. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, it didn't feel like Delilla's. He quickly turned his head and saw Vlad with a quaint smile.

"That was a nice song Brad," smiled Vlad.

"Thanks, I guess," muttered Bradley, "what brings you here? I never see you in these festivals."

"That's because me nor Volla are ever invited and Volla just came here to get more men on her side. She has a dating tendancy," explained Vlad as the two Masters saw Volla with five guys, "if you thought Dawn was a player, you don't know you sister very well."

They both laughed as Danni and Sammy Phantom finished their song and the crowd cheered. Bradley and Vlad looked up on the stage as Danni got up on the microphone.

"Ok, now we're gonna slow things down with a little Father and Son Dance. Then we'll do Father and Daughter! Announced Danni, "let's hope my dad has enough room for that one," she joked as everyone started laughing.

"Enough jokes, let's just get these people to go on the dance floor already!" Said Sammy as the fathers and sons danced on the dance floor.

Bradley looked at the fathers dancing with their sons. Some of them had three, so much for one son and one dad. Vlad looked at his son and knew this type of look. Bradley probably never been to these type of dances before, even during weddings. He remembered being young, his father died when he was only three and always saw his friends dancing with their fathers, even Jack. He smiled and took his son's hand.

"You want to?" Asked Vlad as Bradley looked at his father.

"Yes," answered Bradley as they both got off their chairs and had their first Father and Son Dance.


	12. Epilogue: Understanding

**Epilogue is the name of the game, don't ware it out. Lol man that never gets old. Anyway, looks like this story's done. Thank you for those who've reviewed. Review please!!**

Delilla and I couldn't be any closer and neither does me and my dad. My first Father and Son Dance, I will never forget it. Years will come and who knows what new things maybe coming. Next year, I'll be in collage and then a few more years, Delilla will be too. I think after that tale, I've learned that no matter if my father maybe good or evil, he's still my father and I'm still his son. Maybe he'll change just like Darth Vador had with Luke. Just not die at the very moment . . . at least I hope not. Maybe he'll never change, Volla will still keep bugging me and my dad . . . he'll still be him. I think things will never be the same after that very moment.


End file.
